Soarin pie
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Anthro Soarin X Applejack!


The annual ponyville bake sale, was one of the major events that took place during summertime. The funds from all the sales made, were usually spent on benefiting the town for everyone, but some saw it as a competition for who could raise the most money. A familiar orange mare had just finished stacking another crate, on the front was a shiny label depicting a fruit pie with two juicy looking apples above, and in front of a blue ribbon.

"Phewie, surely ah'm ready now!" Applejack wiped her brow, before slowly fanning her face with her hat.

"Ready to lose?" she was startled by a voice behind her. Applejack turned, sighing at the rainbow haired speedster of ponyville. "Come on AJ you haven't forgotten already have you?"

"Of course ah haven't! It just sounds stupid!" she snapped, making Rainbow dash giggle. We're here to raise money, not uh doin' that sorta stuff!" Dash could see her face glowing red a little.

"No excuses AJ, a bet is a bet! Besides there's plenty of guys around here!" her eyes scanned around the scenery, at the bustling crowd. "Or you could always-"

"No! ah ain't doin' that, I'd die of embarrassment, an' what would brother think?"

"That you're too afraid to score?" Rainbow chuckled again. "Oh look, almost opening time you know what that means!" Rainbow patted her shoulder, before slowly walking away.

"Good luck, you'll really need it!" she teased heading off.

"What do ya' mean really?" Applejack growled as Rainbow dash took off laughing. "Hmph, ah'm gonna have to work extra to do this. Now come on girl, you've done this before ain't nothin' big!" Mayor mare introduced the formal opening of the Ponyville bake sale, and within seconds things were kicking up. Crowds bustled in under the applause, as flocks of ponies headed towards different stalls.

"Rats, there's so many!" Applejack fidgeted, darting her eyes left and right. There was a lean looking one right over there. "Hm he ain't too bad, shoot he's comin' this way!" Applejack gave herself a quick check over, why she agreed to do this bet she'd never know.

"Hey handsome care for a free sample of specially picked apple pie?" The grey tall stallion barely looked at her, as he passed like a ghost across the stall. Applejack looked dumbfounded, she exhaled against her palm one more time, checked her hair, nails and teeth. Everything seemed fine. "What was with him?" she mumbled, rubbing her chin. Another stallion came along, seeming more interested than the last. Applejack continued to watch him, waiting for him to raise his head and say something.

"Honey would you like to try one of these?" Applejack almost cursed under her breath, as the stallion's partner turned up beside him.

"Of course! How much?" she made eye contact with a slightly sour faced Applejack, as she reached for her purse.

"15 bits for a small, 24 for a large." the orange country mare recited, as the other paid her 30 bits for two small pies.

"My treat sweetie!" she cooed, squeezing his hand and sharing a quick kiss. Applejack turned in disgust, taking the money and dropping it in the wooden box. The sun beamed down hard on the town centre, Applejack played with the rim of her hat looking forlornly forwards. It had been ages since a real chance had come along, and already she could hear Rainbow's teasing voice in her head.

"Darn it girl ah ain't losin'" she tried to keep her cool, balling her hands into fists. She sighed and sat on one of the full crates, staring into her barely full money box.

"Excuse me miss, these are for sale right?" Applejack's head snapped upwards, and she found herself looking straight at a blue, streaky haired stallion. "Um hello?" Applejack came back to her senses.

"Pardon me-" she hung on the last word hoping he would follow.

"Soarin." he replied looking down at the table. "And I couldn't help but notice these yummy looking pies you have!"

"Then you have good eyes pardner." Applejack gazed back at him, sneakily eyeing him up and down. His hair was well cut and looked after, his face clean without any stubble in sight. She could tell he was young, perfect.

"See anythin' you like there?" she asked him, as he browsed the variety of apple related puddings on the table. Applejack couldn't stop smiling, after feeling like giving up along came her possible saviour, and he indeed was handsome by her standards. Soarin kept looking, trying not to make his mouth water at the golden, sugar dusted pastry. He could only imagine what they tasted like, the zesty, tangy flavour of warm apple flesh tantalizing his tastebuds. His eyes slowly traced up to Applejack's shirt.

She was wearing the same branded logo on the crates, and the pie lover he was, Soarin found himself admiring the logo. Of course not realising he was staring right at her breasts. It was only when he looked up, and saw Applejack staring at him suggestively. They locked gazes for a while, and Soarin was a little impressed. Her emerald eyes made up for most of her beautiful appearance, not to mention her golden ponytail, and curvy figure through her short jeans.

"Hey sugar, wanna see where ah keep my 'special' pies?" Applejack was trying not to cringe, she wasn't the best at sexual innuendo, one thing Rainbow dash teased her about a lot. Either way Soarin liked that idea, maybe these pies were even better! Applejack continued to smile as she rolled down a thick opaque cover over the stall, sticking a closed sign on the front, she didn't even bother about the money box. She walked past Soarin confidently, looking back at him as he followed her.

It was a very short walk to a local barn, where Applejack stored the rest of her stock. She unlocked it, pushing the door in.

"After you sugar cube." she gestured for him to enter, before locking them in. It was quite a spacious barn, mostly stacked with crates and hay.

"Wow look at all that pie!" Soarin gasped exploring the many variations. Applejack was a little taken aback, she had noticed his odd pie interest also. She couldn't complain though, from what she saw, she liked him and it was her chance. She didn't even hesitate to strip herself off her top, her large well rounded breasts hung out from below her top, as she held it in her hands.

"Hey Soarin!" she called, making him turn. "How 'bout these?" his eyes expanded, as he caught sight of her half nakedness. Her gaze focused on him once again, as he froze on the spot. Soarin's thoughts were half and half, the pies seemed fascinating, but what he was staring at right now was much more interesting. So much so he could feel something growing between his legs. Applejack removed the top fully, and now she was getting his attention.

"Ya want one of my pies Soarin? Then get over here!" she beckoned him over, and he didn't hesitate to obey. Applejack held him close in her arms, stroking his face slowly whilst feeling his lean cut chest. Applejack could tell he worked out. She leaned in for a kiss, rubbing her lips around his. Her arms went tight around him, as she kissed him harder. Their wet lips continued to grind against each other, Applejack gasped for air, suddenly feeling his tongue slide into hers. They tounged each other harder, feeling the lust spreading through their bodies and minds.

Soarin tasted the hint of apple, and cinnamon on her tongue. She'd been taste testing before, but he didn't care how the flavour got there, he just kissed her more. Their tongues circled around in their mouths, and Applejack could feel his groin pushing her back slightly. Their kiss ended, and Soarin groped her breasts for a while. He'd never been with a country mare before, but now he could see why they were so amazing. The orange mare smiled at him, stroking his hands as he kneaded and squeezed her breasts between his palms, becoming more excited.

"Eat ya' heart out Rainbow dash." Applejack spoke, as she went down waist level on him. The outline of his bold penis, pressed against his clothing made her eyes grow wide. Growing even wider when she zipped down his fly, and got a good look at his thick, pink pole. "Golly." she gasped, handling it slowly. Applejack brought herself closer, and ran her tongue along the tip of his shaft. She tasted his precum, giving his member a little squeeze and rub.

"How's about ah get a taste of you first?" Applejack smiled, looking up as she licked the underside of his cock, brushing her tongue upwards. She reached the tip, and submerged his phallus inside her mouth. Applejack felt the thickness sliding to the back of her throat, she went as far as she could, a few inches from his waist before pulling back. She suckled it slowly, before it popped out of her mouth covered in saliva. Strands of it joined her lip to his shaft, as she leaned in and began sucking him off again. Soarin sighed, and rested his hands on her hat. Her head bobbed back and forth in rhythm, as she pulled his cock in between her lips.

She made hungry slurping noises, feeling the warmth, and pulsing of his penis in her mouth. She took a little breather, stroking it hard in her hand, before going at it again. The repetitive wet, sucking sensations stimulated his groin vigorously. She felt a hard pulsation in her mouth, and stroked around his sheath. Her hand brushed against his balls, she fondled them a little before squeezing gently on one, making him gasp.

"Let's see how much's in ya' big boy!" Applejack teased him more with her tongue. She sucked it in deep, whilst massaging it with her pink, wet organ. She let go, and jerked him hard with both hands, hearing him groan. His hips started to buck back and forth, and then his thick warm cum jetted from his shaft, all over her face and mouth. "Whooee! That's a lot goin' there!" Applejack squeezed it again, getting the last few drops out as Soarin came down to earth. She swallowed his thick load, licked her lips and then licked his dick clean.

"Now ah think it's time you got a taste!" Applejack stripped herself fully naked, and lay back on a hay pile. She spread her thick, curvy legs wide presenting her shiny, wet slit to him. Soarin came closer, impressed with how clean her femness looked. Her bright pink, almost perfect petals ran beautifully down between her legs, suggesting she hadn't been touched often. He could see her glistening pink clit also, rather puffy from the excitement of foreplay.

"Wanna taste of my pie sugar cube?" her slightly sexy, sultry tone caught him. Applejack was actually pleased she managed to pull it off. Soarin went between her legs, taking his finger and dipping it in between her moist folds. Applejack smiled excitedly, as his finger explored inside her. He could feel her hot, slimy flesh sucking his finger deep into her tight canal. He pulled it out with a little force, sucking the juicy coating off. Applejack had a rich, sweet taste, and immediately he dived his head between her legs, pushing his mouth up against her mound.

"Whoa there pardner, liking the flavour huh?" His warm tongue dived into her, squeezing down her hole, before he pulled out and lapped up her juices.

"Tastes like pie." he smiled handsomely, before tucking in again. Applejack felt further aroused by his tonguing methods inside her. His thick muscle slithered and snaked inside, reaching deep into her rippled flesh, savouring as much sweet apple nectar as possible. She gasped loudly, feeling her pussy grow hotter from the sexual tension. Her hips moved about, pushing her mound into his face as he serviced her more.

"Gosh you're a good taster fer sure!" she moaned. Soarin's tongue snaked out, and traced up her slit to her sensitive bud. He prodded it with his tongue, sucking on it hard. Applejack bustled about more, trying to control her body. She was a tough mare, but his technique was outdoing her endurance. She was completely new to his style. Another long stroke of his tongue to her clit, before giving it a few flicks, and she squirted. The involuntary spasms pumped out her juices at an alarming rate. Soarin's mouth was flooded with her nectar. The sweet satisfying taste stimulated his mind, attracting him further to her throughout their experience so far.

Applejack caught her breath back, and already he was stripped bare.

"Now yer talkin' sugar!" she grinned seductively. She got up and held him in her arms, feeling his reloaded nozzle pressing up against her waist. She sat upon a haystack, and parted her legs for him again. "Careful there boy, this is wild territory!" his tip pressed up against her lips, the first time their sexes were in mutual contact. Soarin pushed it in slowly, watching her heavenly gates open. Juices seeped out between her pink lips as he entered her further. They stared into each others eyes, with Applejack smiling firmly at him. He wasn't catching her off guard this time.

Soarin moaned first, as his cock rubbed further up into her tight, warm femness. Her fluids made it slick, as it journeyed further into her, and then their bodies touched.

"Done already sugar?" Applejack teased.

"Just getting started!" Soarin replied, feeling a little challenged. He smiled confidently as he retracted and thrust into her again, but the sensation blew his mind. Applejack's cooter was tight, and tough. He constantly felt her inner flesh contracting all around his shaft, without letting loose at all. Every time he thrust into her, the same ominous stimulation of her hot, slimy pie hole overpowered him, it even doubled up the more he bucked his hips into her.

She could hear him panting, and sweat was dripping down his neck. Her face came level with his, as she snuggled him in her arms.

"Somethin' wrong sugar cube?" she asked, teasing him with her voice.

"Damn you're tight, it's like a vice!"

"Darn straight, ah don't mess around too much, and it benefits me to be a strong girl!"

"You got that right!" he grunted, squeezing his phallus into her again. He penetrated her all the way in, feeling his waist against hers. They kissed for a while as Applejack constricted his thick length within her folds.

"Try gettin' that out sugar." She felt his heated member pulsating inside her. Applejack's inner muscles clamped up around his slick shaft, and as he moved back an inch he already felt like letting loose. "C'mon cowboy, don't tell this mare is too tough for a big guy like yourself!"

"Darn." Soarin groaned, even going slowly it still felt incredibly good, and wet. His balls bubbled with cum, and his muscles convulsed as he tried to beat her challenge. Eventually it reached the tip, making a loud pop sound as it escaped her trap. Streamers of juices joined their sexual organs together, as Soarin took a breather.

"Ah'm impressed." Applejack smiled stroking his chest. "But you ain't gonna last through this!" She got up immediately, pushing him onto the hay pile below. He got himself comfortable, as Applejack straddled his waist looking seductively into his eyes.

"Ah ain't got these strong legs fer nothing! Years of hard work make sure ah can give ya a hard workout!" she grinned raising her waist slightly.

"Um lady?"

"Applejack, sweetie pie." she replied.

"Yeah, how about a few more minutes?" he smiled nervously making her giggle.

"Minutes? Okay ranger, wouldn't wanna tire ya out too much, that'd be no fun!" She gave him a while to settle down, but Soarin was wild with thoughts of her. He'd never experienced a mare so tight, and enduring. Sure others had a good run, but sometimes it'd be over before he knew it. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to outperform her.

"Ready cowboy?" Applejack burst his thought bubble, as her wet petals hovered over his tip. He nodded back as she lowered herself down. "Might wanna hold on there." she teased, as his thick tip pressed into her folds. He penetrated her once again, feeling the same tantalising warmth engulfing his member. She went all the way to the base, checking to see if he was still with her. Soarin held her thighs, and she rested her hands on his chest as she rose up slowly. He felt the pull of her velvety flesh, massaging his pink stallionhood.

Applejack went slow of course, this was only the first stage. They could hear his cock diving up into her juicy, tightness as she impaled herself on him.

"Quite a wild one ya got there sugar, but nothin' ah can't tame!" and with that she slammed her waist on him, sending a shivering tingle down his member. "Now the real fun begins!" She started getting faster with him. Exercising her legs over his body. Soarin felt his hands rise up and down, faster and faster as she bounced on him. Each time the powerful, pleasing sensation left his penis, her folds enveloped it again over and over.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack cried, getting a little overenthusiastic.

"Holy applesauce!" Soarin groaned, as his meat plunged into her tight cavern over, and over. She held her hat above her head, looking down at him as he sweated and panted.

"Ya'll right there pardner?"

He could barely reply, she was sucking the essence out of him. Her folds massaged him harder, caressing his flesh vigorously, as it dived deep towards her womb. Soarin sat up, and Applejack continued to go cowgirl on him. Their face came close, and she felt his hot breath attacking her face with every pant, and gasp. They kissed for a short while, but Soarin had to breath again.

She hasn't stopped once! he thought, feeling that same sensation coming back from before. Applejack felt the throbbing also, knowing he was close. Their bodies grinded, and her breasts squashed against his chest, as they hugged each other under the heat.

"Ah guess my pie's too good for ya!" she teased, riding hard into his lap. He stared lustfully at her body, feeling that same strong attraction to her, but her curvy figure tempted him to finish inside her. She glanced at him again with those bright green eyes, cheerful and slightly intimidating. Soarin couldn't hold on much longer.

She forced him down to the ground, holding him down as she managed to ride him harder.

"Ya lasted longer than the others, but now's quittin' time for ya!" he couldn't believe it, her rippled flesh clamped tighter around his penis. All this time she hadn't even been squeezing herself around him, yet she was so tight. As she went up, his cock slipped out tasting cool air as it rode between her slit.

"How'd you get out here?" Luckily for Soarin that little break gave him a chance. "Ah'll make sure ya' don't slip out again." she grinned, gripping his shaft as it sank back in between her wet lips. The tightness returned, and now it felt like she was trying to pull it off! His mind became alert to the sensation in his groin. The more she rode him, the more intense the tingling sensation felt. Her breasts jiggled back and forth, as her powerful legs worked like pistons.

"Gah, Applejack!" he groaned, unable to stop it anymore. The pleasures became too much for him as his dick twitched inside her. He felt his muscles go numb as she pumped his shaft harder, and harder. Soarin closed his eyes, and his head rolled back in the hay. His hips thrusted upwards, and the explosive spasms rocked and jerked his body, as his filling came shooting up into her like a rocket.

"That's it sugar, fill me up nice an' good!" Applejack felt the warm, soothing rush of cum spurting up into her cervix. Soarin was still pumping like crazy, as his member jerked about inside her. Applejack sighed, and moaned as her clit tingled from his thrusting stimulations. She relaxed as the involuntary contractions rewarded her with intensifying pleasure. Her orgasm pulsated through her hips, and her femness squeezed down tight on his phallus, squirting juices around it.

She soon calmed down, and eventually stopped milking him. Finally Soarin's orgasm passed leaving him breathless. His member slipped out of her, covered in seed and fluids as Applejack sat back on the hay. Her love hole was brimming with cum, seeping out slowly onto the straw.

"Thanks for the cream pie sugar." she smiled, dipping her finger into it, and sampling his warm thick substance. "Ah told you my pies were special!" They kissed and snuggled again, stroking each others bodies.

"So I did make you cum?" Soarin boasted. "You were just holding it back."  
"Don't get cocky Soarin boy, or ah'll have ta teach ya again!" she smiled kissing him once more.

The cool outside breeze washed over Applejack's body, she fixed her hat looking proudly over her stall. The money box next to her was filled with bits, and she had cleared most of her stock. Even though she gave Soarin a free crate of apple pies, he still insisted he'd pay for more.

"I can't believe you done it!" Rainbow was shocked. "Wait 'til the others hear tonight, they'll be so flipped out!" the orange mare chuckled again making Rainbow suspicious.

"What's so funny?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Ah nothin' but ah haven't told ya who the lucky handsome stallion was!" she replied.

"Tell me!" Rainbow snapped, she hated being teased like this.

"Ah think his name was...Soarin!" silence fell upon them both, and Rainbow dash's jaw dropped. There were no words for her current feelings right now, or her jealousy.

"You're lying!" Rainbow yelled, her face turning green.

"Is this lyin'?" she produced a signed photo of Soarin himself in his wonderbolt costume. Rainbow dash fell to her knees, holding back tears.

"My life is ruined!" she yelled making her voice break suddenly into an awkward pitch.

"Aww cheer up sugar cube, here have a pie!" Applejack giggled, as the other stall owners closed up for the day.


End file.
